


all i do is sit and think about you

by scftmarks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun Is An Idiot, M/M, chanyeol is scheming, in which sehun is a dumb baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftmarks/pseuds/scftmarks
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is roped into going as the date of his roommate, Sehun, to Sehun's brother's wedding- where Sehun's ex is bringing her new flame. Park Chanyeol meddles, Byun Baekhyun is oblivious, and Oh Sehun is trying very hard to keep up with how fast his emotional rollercoaster is travelling.





	all i do is sit and think about you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Christine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christine/gifts).



Coming soon! Bookmark to be the first to read when it goes live.


End file.
